Rose and Mr Belikov (rewrite)
by Rachelalicexx
Summary: A re write of my fanfiction Rose and Mr. Belikov please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So guess what I am back. I did some thinking and decided that I really loved this story and knew how to progress it along, so I am going to start from the beginning and re write it all. Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Chapter one**

**Rose pov**

My alarm woke me blasting out a song from the radio. Uh I thought the first day my senior year, I really did not want to get up.

_This year _I thought _I'm going to make it count_. Its true I Rose Hathaway is going to graduate high school and find my place in the world. I mean sure I should have already figured it out like everyone else my age but to be truthful I hadn't and I didn't find anything wrong with that.

I dragged myself out of bed and started getting ready for the day. My outfit consisted of blue skinny jeans with a white top under a red cardigan and white converse. Plain I know but hey I didn't have much money to spend on whatever I wanted and I wasn't one for fashion. I just slopped on whatever I had clean.

A car horn beeped from outside and I eminently knew it was Lissa my best friend. We had been friends since kinder garden and it felt like just yesterday that our friendship had been born and now look at us were seniors.

Our friendship had started when our teacher told us to write out our full names and making a 5 year old write Rosemary Hathaway and Valissa Dragomir was just plain mean, what did we do to disserve that, because of this I threw my book at her head and called the teacher a bastard.

I took one last look in the mirror and grabbed my bag and rushed down and hopped into her car. As I opened the door I was greeted to see Lissa's smiling face making her look even more like the angel everyone described her as.

"Oh my god Liss it's our senior year!" We both squealed in excitement.

After we had calmed down enough Lissa started to drive to school on the way we talked about what we wanted to achieve this year. Lissa wanted to stay with her long term boyfriend Christian and pass all her subjects with an A point average. Me, well I just wanted to pass this year although I knew it was probably not going to happen.

When we reached the school she parked by the rest of our friends cars. I got out and was pulled into a hug by Eddie. Eddie and I went way back our parents where in high school together and our mothers where best friends so me and Eddie where raised together. Practically siblings, we did everything together. He was the big brother I've always wanted he even acted like one too. He got extremely protective even if a boy so much as looked at me.

"Hey Rosie" Came a voice that I recognized it was low pitched and annoying, just like the person himself.

I turned and saw Christian, he had his arm around Lissa and was being as infuriating as ever. Sometimes all I wanted to do was punch him. Lissa wouldn't let me sadly but she was my best friend and I didn't want to upset her.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" I didn't like it when he called me Rosie he knew that, he knew that it got under my skin. That's exactly why he did it, he knew how to get under my skin and used it to his advantage. Luckily enough I knew how to get under his skin and I used it to my advantage.

That was how mine and Christians twisted friendship worked. I would torment him and he would torment me. He was like the annoying brother that you say you wished you never had but would miss him if he went.

"Just leave each other alone would you" Demanded Lissa I could tell she was getting annoyed at our constant bickering but it is all Christians fault.

"But Liss" I whined "We wouldn't be us if we didn't bicker" Christian nodded in agreement, we didn't usually agree on much but when we did it was something important. And yes this is important.

We started walking into the school, we knew we had to go and get our schedules before the bell rung. Normally I wouldn't care much but with friends like these they always make you on time.

As we entered the school building I was attacked by an onslaught of noise, mainly whispering and giggling. I looked around me and saw red faces everywhere. I knew what this meant there was ether a really hot pupil starting today or there was a really hot teacher starting today.

I saw a petite figure running towards us, blond curls bouncing up and down as she did so. I recognized her as Mia another one of our other friends. We hadn't always got along but something had brought us together but that's for another time.

"Hey guys" Her high voice chirped "Have you heard?"

"Herd what" Replied Jill slowly.

Jill was Eddie's girlfriend I liked her she was a nice girl and obviously adored Eddie and made him happy. However she was quite and didn't talk much but when it came to it could hold her own and for that I held respect towards her.

"Oh there's this hot new teacher. totally gorgeous he's all the way from Russia and will be replacing Miss. Smith thanks to Rose." Oh yeah I had forgotten that miss. Smith had left. She claimed it was my fault that the desk she was leaning on fell.

Well ok it was my fault and I did cause it but I had a good reason she was a mean old horrible which. She blamed me for everything, always giving me detentions on weekend meaning I couldn't go out with Lissa.

"Oh yeah" I mumbled. I was proud of what I did it was one of my best pranks ever and I didn't exactly do it alone Christian helped me, he hated the witch as much as I did.

"Anyway" Lissa distracted any attention away from me "What lessons have you got this year?"

I hadn't even looked at my schedule before now; I had forgotten I even picked it up. I was enjoying the time I had with my friends as I might not see them after today because of the amount of trouble I was going to get in.

I looked down and saw;

Name- Rose Hathaway

9.00-9.20- Homeroom

9.20-10.20- P.E

10.20-11.50- break

11.50-12.50- Math's

12.50-2.00- Lunch

2.00-3.00- History

3.00-4.00- English

Great I thought Math's, History and English all in the same day, lucky me, all the subjects I was failing. Could this get any worse.

Time skip

Turns out the day could get worse, firstly I found out I was the only girls do extra P.E so I had to do it with the boys. That in itself wasn't a problem it was just that I had to share a class with Ralf and Jessie. They were absolute douches and spread rumors like a wild fire in Australia.

Then I embarrassed myself in math's by getting loads of answers wrong. In my defense the teacher knew that I didn't know the answers but still decided to humiliate me. And now, now I'm sat in History staring into the new teachers face.

"Now class I am " I noticed that when he talked his Russian accent was prominent apparently so did all the other girls in the class because whenever one word came out of his mouth it was followed by a bunch of giggles mainly coming from the front of the room.

"You are a failing class and my job is to get you back on track ready for your exams. I think History is important because it tells us where we come from who shaped the world, who helped create society as we know it today"

In typical Rose fashion I made a snarky comment

"Sooozze Ville. Its touching really that you think that but no one really cares."

The class laughed at what I said but he didn't seem effected by my comment this surprised me. I got under every teachers skin, I was the one who made them want to quit there teaching degree. But him this new teacher just continued on like I hadn't said anything.

This annoyed me and made me even more determined to get under his skin.

The class ended and we were told to do research on our family trees to and I quote 'find out who we are'.

I sat through English sitting next to Eddie not paying attention. We passed notes back and forth between us as we waited till the end of the day.

Lissa drove me home as usual I thanked her and got out. As I entered my house I kept thinking about what happened today.

I'm going to figure him out and make me his living nightmare.

So that's it for this chapter. Love it hate it? What do you think? Just review or pm me.

Rachel


	2. Chapter 2

**So everyone I know I haven't updated in a long time and I don't have an excuse for it but I hope you can forgive me and follow the story as I write. And for those of you who have already read this chapter I decided to re write it.**

**Disclaimer- The world and characters of Vampire Academy belong to the fabulous Richelle Mead.**

* * *

It was time again to enter Mr Belikov's class. It had been two weeks since he had started teaching and two weeks since I made my vow to make his life a living hell and honestly it was hard work. He didn't seem affected or annoyed by any of my actions and as for my attitude he just shrugged it off. I knew it was time to up my game and it was exactly what I was going to do I would do something unpredictable something no one would see coming.

As I walked in the classroom everyone was already seated. It was a continuous routine that I was always 15-20 minutes late to his lessons. Once again Mr Belikov didn't seem bothered by it and ignored me and focused on the class. Damn teacher. I hated him, I hated him with a passion either that or it was heart burn from the food I had eaten earlier. But I would stick with hating him with a passion.

Lissa told me I had to stop acting so childlike and act my age. I knew Lissa meant well but she was Lissa. She was perfect, she did everything perfect, her whole life was perfect apart from her choice of boyfriends. But that's another topic for another day.

I continued into the room and sat in my seat. He didn't even bother asking me for my homework or asking why I was late, I was becoming too predictable and I knew that. That's why what I was about to do next would make him crack. I got up and started walking around the class and as I did everyone looked my way. Their gazes followed me as I started walking toward the front of the room. None of them paid attention to the man standing and trying to teach their focus now primarily on me. I walked up to said man and handed him some paper and smirked.

I knew this had shocked him as he looked down at the paper and then back at me astonished. However I knew he just wouldn't accept it quietly and that's exactly what I wanted. I wanted a reaction out of him but the one I got was not the one I was expecting.

"I must say Rosemarie I am impressed. Handing in your homework I do hope it wasn't too much for you to handle"

After he said this the whole class zeroed on me. If they hadn't already been shocked by me getting up and walking to the front this had. However none of them dared to say anything except one person. The person with the biggest mouth ever.

"Wow Rose doing her homework, I would have thought she wouldn't of had time what with having to do other people to earn a scrap of money since her father took off and her mother doesn't even care" This came from the mouth of Jessie Zelkos. I don't know how he knew all of this but I wouldn't let it show otherwise everyone would know its true, not that it was. Well only half of it.

It's true my mother doesn't care and my father left us before I was born. The only thing I knew about my father was that he must have had brown eyes and awesome hair. I knew this because I looked exactly like him or so I assumed as I looked nothing like my mother the polar opposite really whilst she has read hair mine is a deep, rich brown and I had eyes to match.

I didn't expect a reaction like that. Screw my earlier plan I thought he was going to get a reaction out of me. I walked calmly up to Jessie's desk and punched him in the face. Everyone gasped of course not because I was the one doing the punching, god no they had seen me do it about a thousand times, but because I did it in a classroom. Normally I would save my fights till lunch but today I had had enough. I stooped low and punched someone in class even I had a bit more dignity than that. I might not get on well with my mother that's true but it's still a sensitive subject. How would you feel if your mother wanted to abandon you just as your father did, not that she hadn't tried she would leave the house days at a time leaving me to look after and raise myself she was either at work or spending time with her boyfriend of the month.

After punching him I regretted it a in return I got a slap in the face by Jessie himself, I knew that was coming. I had dated Jessie once and suffice to say it didn't end very well or on a good note ether. He was possessive and controlling and thought he could do whatever he wanted to whoever he wanted and he had clearly shown that. What he did to me when we dated made me mature and take note on how horrible the world was and even though at the time I was a strong individual it made me want to become even stronger. My mentality changed and I was no longer a naive little girl and I knew then that the world was full of horrible people who could do horrible things.

This created an even bigger reaction from the class as some of the girls gasped in terror and horror at what they had witnessed and Christian, Lissa's boyfriend, even came to back me up. However Jessie didn't stop just with the slap.

"You little bitch. If it wasn't enough that your father left you and your mother didn't want you what about how you killed Mason and you left him to die. You enjoyed stringing him along and then watching him die. You took great pleasure in it"

Everyone knew that Mason died last year but no one ever brought the subject topic up they knew how the conversation would end. No one dared being it up to ether Eddie or me we were the only ones there when it happened. I felt terrible for not being able to save him and constantly blamed myself for the events that happened but no one ever knew this only Eddie. I wouldn't even tell Lissa who had been my friend since our first day of school and was now my family.

Just then it seemed if Mr Belikov had finally realised what had happened.

"Jessie Zelkos and Rosemarie Hathaway I suggest you both go to the principal's office right this instant."

Neither I nor Jessie was willing to break our glares at each other but hearing Mr Belikov's command we had to. I marched to where I was sat and grabbed my bag. I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me hitting Jessie in the face.

* * *

It turned out that I would have detentions everyday for the next few weeks with Mr. Belikov. I hated the thought but it was ether this or be excluded like Jessie. I didn't want to be excluded or it would be another thing people could whisper about not that I cared or gave a fudge what people thought of me.

As the bell rang signalling the end of the day I made my way to room 108 to start the detentions. As I approached the room all I could think was god help me.

* * *

**Dimitri pov**

I watched in horror as Jessie hit Rose in the face. No girl should be hit by a man especially one as beautiful as Rose. Wait what was I saying, I shouldn't call my student beautiful. It was wrong. Seeing Rose get hit brought back many memories that I wanted to keep locked away.

Flashes of memories danced across my vision. My mother being hit and crying out in pain, him telling her to shut up and do as she was told. I remember watching my mother be hit over and over again until I could finally help her and hit the man myself until he went away.

Once I saw Jessie hit Rose I knew I had to do something, I had to stop him before it was too late before he did it again and again. I saw Christian Ozera stand up and make his way to stand next to Rosemarie, to back her up if needed. I knew I should have spoken up and stopped what was happening but what was said next shocked me as well as the rest of the class.

"You little bitch. If it wasn't enough that your father left you and your mother didn't want you what about how you killed Mason and you left him to die" I had heard of Mason Ashford and the unfortunate circumstances that had led him not be completing his last year of high school. I was shocked that the death of the young man was blamed on an innocent girl.

Okay maybe Rose Hathaway wasn't innocent or that's what rumours and staff had told me. Many saw Rosemarie as a strong willed student but claimed she wastes her potential which I can see clearly, many of the rumours told the story of Rosemarie Hathaway in a bad light which made it confusing to know who the real person was behind the tough persona.

Enough of my ramblings it was time to put a stop to what was taking place in my classroom.

"Jessie Zelkos and Rosemarie Hathaway I suggest you both go to the principal's office right this instant."

With that Rosemarie stormed out the room with a very smug Jessie Zelkos following behind.

* * *

Throughout the day I wondered if Rosemarie was okay. I knew that she would be serving detentions with me for the next few weeks starting this afternoon. The headmistress thought it would be appropriate for me to handle Rosemarie's detentions and wanted to see if I could get through to her as none of the other teachers could.

The time had come for Rosemarie's detention and I had thought of a way to try and get through to her. I thought if I could make things more fun and interesting for her then she would at least take an active part in my lessons or at the very least hand in homework each week. I knew it sounded childish but if this was a way to get her to do the work then I would gladly do it for her.

In the end the detention didn't go too badly. There were moments of resistance but I think I was starting to make progress with her. With the start I had made with her she seemed like she wanted to learn and be active in class involvement but something was holding her back. As I entered my apartment and started cooking my dinner I thought back to tonight.

**Flashback**

Rose entered my classroom without a sound and handed me her detention slip. As I took it off her she went and sat down in a desk at the frount.

"I know what I did today was inexcusable but you would have done the same if you where me" Rose started I almost didn't hear her as she was so quite.

"Your right it was inexcusable but you had no right to do it either way."

"You don't know anything. God you teachers are all the same you think you know the students, know how they think and feel. I get it you where students as well but that was back when you where younger. You don't know what it feels like to be a student in today's society" With that she was quite for the rest of the evening and even started on some work I had set her.

* * *

**So that's it I hoped you enjoyed it don't forget to review.**

**Rachel**


End file.
